


A Chance Meeting

by sauciemel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, THIRDS Series - Charlie Cochet
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: Ty and Zane are offered the chance to become part of a new Alphabet Organisation.Dex and Sloane are the welcome party for them.





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i have written Dex or Sloane so please be gentle with me.  
> Also spoilers for the last book in the THIRDS series.
> 
> First time posting in a long while.  
> This is also unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.

Ty was laying on the couch stroking Cricket as he scrolled through his emails, since retiring from the FBI and then ending up working for the CIA, life was pretty quiet for Ty and Zane. They had long lazy Sundays, took trips to see family as well as running Brick & Mortar, their bookstore. Ty suddenly stopped scrolling as he had an email from someone at the CIA and it was marked **URGENT.**  
“They always mark them as urgent even if it's just to pick a darn letter up from somewhere.” Ty growled “ZANE!!” Ty called out which made Cricket stretch and then jump down and go off looking for Jiminy.  
“WHAT?” Zane called from upstairs.  
“We have an urgent email.”  
“If it's just for something shitty they can go fuck themselves.” Zane replied as he started down the stairs.  
Ty sat up and opened up the email. “It's from our usual source.” Ty looked up as Zane came in the room and then dropped down next to Ty. Taking Ty’s iPad from him Zane began to read the email as Ty snuggled up to him. “It seems they want us in NYC to meet up with a new alphabet force.”  
Ty ran his fingers up and down Zane’s arm. “Think we could get our room at the Holiday Inn? You could throw me around a bit.”  
Zane grinned as he leant in and pressed a soft kiss to Ty’s lips. “I think we can go a bit upmarket this time babe, but i can still manhandle you.”  
Ty nipped at Zane’s lips as Zane pulled away. “Pack your Stetson.” Ty winked. “What's the name of the new force?”  
Zane glanced back at the email. “TIN.”

~*~

**Meanwhile in NYC…**

Dex was laughing hard as he ran passed the agents at THIRDS HQ.  
“I’m gonna rip your head off and let the rookies shift and play with it you asshole.” Ash yelled after him.  
Ethan took one step out of his and Calvin’s office as he saw Ash chasing after Dex. Looking back at his partner he cocked his head a little.  
“I have no idea, lets just get our reports done and we won't get pulled into whatever Dex has done.” Calvin wheeled his chair back to his computer.  
Ethan heard Dex yelp and then laugh louder as he walked back into his office.  
Sloane came out the restroom and was knocked on his ass by his best friend. “What the…”  
“You better get your husband under control man.” Ash carried on running as Sloane sat there on the floor.  
“Anyone have any idea what the hell is going on?” Sloane got up and looked around at the few people who were stood watching.  
“Back to work everyone.” Tony yelled as he suddenly appeared as if from nowhere. “Brodie get your partner and head to Sparks office. NOW!”  
Sloane rolled his eyes and headed off in the direction Ash had been heading.  
“You yield?” Sloane heard Ash bellowing as he pushed open the door to one of the training rooms.  
“To you...never.” Dex spat back at him. “...hey babe.” Dex grinned over at Sloane while Ash had him in a headlock.  
“You two wanna wrap whatever this is up?” Sloane gestured to them both.  
“Why? I’m having fun.” Dex winked.  
“Sparks wants us.” Sloane replied.  
Dex just nodded and then in what seemed like a blink of an eye he was stood up and Ash was glaring at him. “Sorry.”  
“Asshole, you pulling your new hybrid shit is fucking cheating.”  
“What did he do?” Sloane asked.  
“I didn't do anything. Ash and i had this idea a week or so ago that i should just attack him out of the blue. Keep him on his toes.”  
“Yeah and you said you wouldn't go all hybrid on me. So this doesn't count.” Ash pulled his tee down. “I’m going back to work, i hope Sparks has something for him to punch.” Then he left.  
“You could have told me about your bright idea.” Sloane cupped Dex’s cheek.  
“You would have said it was a bad idea.” Dex leant into Sloane’s hand.  
“It was, you should have attacked him somewhere you could have fought him.”  
“I couldn't exactly do that out there...you know…” Dex held his hand up and let his claws out. “...what if someone saw?”  
“You can take Ash without letting your inner Kitty out.” Sloane winked and pressed a kiss to Dex’s forehead. “Come on before Sparks sends your dad to find us.”  
“I love it when you call my Therian part my inner Kitty.”  
“I know you do.”  
“You love stroking my ego dont you?”  
“It's not the only thing i like to stroke.” Sloane patted his cheek and then headed out the training room.

~*~

Ty and Zane barely made their flight after getting a little too carried away in the shower, but they had landed in NYC and were waiting for their bags. “What the hell do you think the TIN is?” Ty asked for the umteenth time.  
“I have no idea but i'm sure we will find out soon.” Zane replied with the same answer he had been giving Ty since he read the email. Grabbing their bags Zane loaded them onto a airport trolley and headed towards security.  
“They better not fucking search me.” Ty frowned as he spoke. It had become a thing of late, security seemed to always let Zane through and then want to do a full search of Ty.  
“Just keep your cool baby, if they see you all worked up they’ll think you have something to hide.” Zane patted Ty’s shoulder as they walked through.  
Ty get his mantra up in his head. _‘Don’t search me’_  
For once luck was on their side, they passed through with no problems and then once they emerged at the other side Ty scanned for their ride. “There he is.” Ty pointed out a dude that was holding a Garrett  & Grady name sign up. “Why do they put that, we sound like a damn clothes store.”  
“I like it.” Zane walked up to the man. “We’re Garrett and Grady.  
“Welcome to New York, I’m Austen and i’ll be your driver.” Austen then took the bags from the trolley as he slid the sign into his pocket. “If you would follow me.”  
Ty nodded as Zane replied and they both walked out the airport.  
There was a big ass limo waiting for them. Waiting for their driver to put their bags in the trunk Ty turned to Zane. “It would seem the TIN have money behind them?”  
“Well lets enjoy it while it lasts.” Zane walked to the Limo as the door was opened for them.  
Ty slid into the seat next to Zane as he ran his hands across the leather.  
“I am to take you to meet my boss and then to where you will be staying.” Austen’s voice came through the speakers above them.  
Ty looked around. You couldn't see out of the windows. “Zane..”  
“Don't you dare Ty…”  
Ty pouted.  
“This one of your gut feelings?”  
Ty nodded.  
“Well fuck.” Zane exclaimed.

~*~

Dex knocked on Sparks door and then walked in. “Morning.” Dex then sat himself down in the chair and pulled a packet of cheesy doodles from one of his many pockets.  
“Please make yourself comfortable Dexter.” Sparks said sarcastically.  
Dex just grinned with a mouthful of cheesy goodness.  
Sloane closed the door and then the office went into privacy mode. “So this is TIN business then not THIRDS?”  
“Yes.”  
“I love it when she answers and the answer answers both questions so you have no idea if it's yes to one question or the other.” Dex sucked the orange powder from his fingers.  
Sloane just shook his head a little.  
“TIN has been looking into working with other law enforcement agencies, ones that can be trusted to keep their mouths shut about sensitive things.”  
“Which agencies?” Sloane asked as he took the now empty packet from Dex and handed him a tissue to clean his mouth.  
“All of them. I have put feelers out there to let me know if there are any potentials.”  
“Human?” Dex asked as he balled the tissue up and tossed it at the bin and then fist pumped when it went in.  
“Human or Therian it doesn't matter, it's good to have eyes in places we don't.”  
“So you want spies to spy on the spies?” Dex grinned.  
“Something like that. Two of them are on their way as we speak. We have had our eyes on them for a while, the rest of the group may be asked to join depending on what the outcome of the meeting is.”  
Sloane then realised why they were there. “Fuck…”  
“What?” Dex asked.  
“We’re the welcome party?”  
Dex’s head spun quick from Sloane to Sparks.  
“You don't need to tell them about your Therian traits Dexter, this is just a meet and greet and to give them a little idea of what working for TIN as well as their enforcement entails.”  
“They good?” Sloane asked.  
“The best at what they do.” Sparks smiled.  
Dex hated it when she smiled. “So where is our ride?”  
“Waiting downstairs, i've spoken to Ash and he and the other agents will cover your asses if needed. Now get the hell out my office.” Sparks pressed a button and the office went back to normal.  
“Let's go Brodie, we have some rookies to say hey to.”  
“This isn't gonna end well you know?” Sloane said to Sparks as Dex almost skipped out the office.  
“This will be good for him, for you and for TIN.”  
Sloane nodded and left.

~*~

“What’s with all the blacked out windows?" Ty asked as he pressed the button to talk to their driver.  
“Being a former Marine Captain as well as FBI you know why.” Austen replied.  
“Would be nice to be told something about where we are going.” Ty played with the button.  
“If i tell you will you quit pester me?”  
“Yeah.” Ty lied.  
“You’re going to meet the best of the best.” Austen then switched off his intercom as he drove.  
Ty sighed. “I don't like this.”  
Zane pulled Ty close to him. “You’re wearing your go bag stuff right?”  
Ty rolled his eyes and he looked at Zane. “Always, and i still want my boots back asshole.”  
“They’re mine now.” Zane kissed Ty gently.  
The car then stopped.  
“I guess we’ve arrived.” Ty broke the kiss reluctantly  
A few moments later the door opened.  
Zane climbed out first closely followed by Ty.  
“Is this a car-park?”  
“No this is Therian Intelligence Network HQ.” Austen slammed the door. “If you will accompany me.” Austen walked over to an elevator.  
Ty kept looking around to see if there was any other doors, but it seemed this was the only way in aside from where the car had came in. Ty had heard about Therian's of course he had, but he had never dealt with them as the opportunity had never arisen. Following Zane and the guy into the elevator Ty bounced a little on his feet. “What type of Therian's do you have here?” he asked.  
“All types.” Austen replied as the elevator came to a stop.  
Ty looked at Zane as he swallowed hard.  
Stepping out Ty looked as there were people milling around dressed in suits. Sweats and tees. Then he heard the sounds of screams.  
“Don't worry its just our agents shifting.” Austen patted Ty on the shoulder as he walked ahead of them.  
“I really don't like this.” Ty said.  
Zane looked at him and noticed Ty was twitchy. “Baby?”  
Ty stopped and looked at Zane. Zane then spoke up. “Hey Austen is it?”  
Austen turned. “It is.”  
“Do you have a room where i can have a quick word with my partner?”  
“My boss doesn't like to be…” Austen stopped as he heard a voice in his ear. “...sure the door to your left is available.” Austen smiled.  
Zane thanked him and then tugged at Ty.  
Ty followed without really thinking about it until he heard the door close.  
“What has got you so twitchy?” Zane asked as he stood with his arms folded.  
Ty was about to speak when Zane carried on.  
“Is it to do with the Therian's? I know you haven't met any or seen them in the flesh but i have and they’re really not that bad.”  
Ty opened his mouth to speak again when Zane held a hand up.  
“They’re fine with you as long as you treat them like you would anyone else..”  
“Would you shut up.” Ty finally got the words out and it was then that Zane noticed Ty wasn’t even looking at him, instead he was looking behind him. Zane also noticed a look in Ty’s eyes he hadn't seen since...that's when it dawned on him. “It’s ok Ty,” Zane whispered as he heard a sound behind him.  
“No its fucking not.” Ty swallowed hard as he stared at a Cougar sitting in front of a desk. The one feline Ty never ever wanted to get up close and personal with ever again. “Just you stay sat there and be a nice Cougar ok. We are just…” Ty tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. “...the doors stuck.”  
“What?” Zane moved to the door.  
“Don't make any sudden movements Zane...it will eat us.”  
That's when Zane turned to see the Cougar sitting there just watching them. “Oh shit.”  
“Yup...we are gonna die for sure.” Ty grabbed Zane’s hand.  
“Stand down agent.” A voice came from somewhere in the room. Ty then watched wide eyed as the Cougar yawned and then walked towards an open door Ty hadn't even noticed and then a woman in a sharp black suit walked in. “Hello my name is Sonja and i would like to welcome you to Therian Intelligence Network. Please take a seat.”  
Ty let go of the door knob. “Is it safe?”  
“Don't worry the agent was just protecting my office, i have valuable items in here. I am sorry if she scared you.”  
“He has a history with Cougar's well mountain lion in Bluefield.” Zane moved to sit in one of the chairs.  
“And you survived?” Sparks asked a little surprised.  
“Yeah, she had just eaten a bad guy so i was kinda lucky in that way.” Ty walked to the chair next to Zane. “Almost died from the bite though.” Ty rubbed at his hand which bore the scars.  
“Well you are lucky that the felines up in Bluefield aren't Therian's.” Sparks smiled. “So i imagine that you are wondering why you are here?”  
“Well yeah.” Ty piped up.  
“Normally we don't have human agents working for TIN but i think in the growing threats that are out there that needs to change, but you know how people can be with changes.  
Zane snorted a little and Ty gave him a glare.  
“So you do know. So i thought why not keep it all secret, since no one outside of the THIRDS know about TIN and not even all of the THIRDS know.”  
“So you think that since we are CIA and former FBI agents?”  
“And the fact you come highly recommended.”  
“Really? Who?” Ty asked.  
“Lets just say we have had our eye on you for a little while now. And you have gotten past everything that was thrown at you.”  
“Not without some scars.” Zane shifted in his seat a little.  
“We all bear scars of the lives we have lived. I would like you to meet with two of our very best agents and take a look around. Then you can decide if this is a place you could liasion with.” Sparks smiled as she stood.  
The door to her office opened. “Agent Hobbs would you take these two men to meet with Agents Daley and Brodie?”  
“If you would come with me.” Seb gestured for them to follow him. Moments after the door closed Austen appeared in the doorway of the other room.  
“So that's a potential?”  
“He could be. Do you have the file?”  
Austen walked over and set a blue file down. “There you go.” the name on the front said

  
_**ANTRIM EARL GRADY**_

~*~

Dex was sitting with his feet up on the table as Sloane paced. “You’re gonna wear a hole in the floor babe.”  
“I just hate waiting and why do we have to be the welcome party.”  
“Because we are the prettiest they have.” Dex batted his eyes and grinned.  
Sloane couldn't help but smile back at his husband.  
“Now come sit your ass down next to me. Lets look all mean and shit for them.” Dex beckoned Sloane to him.  
Not two seconds later the door opened. “Oh good you have clothes on this time.”  
“Hey that happened one time and you should have knocked.”  
“You shouldn't be doing that in the office.”  
“Says the man who i heard…”  
“That's something we can discuss later.” Sloane butted in.  
“Yeah…” Seb stood back a little to let the two men in. “This is Agent Dexter Daley and Agent Sloane Brodie. Agents this is Ty and Zane.”  
“Come on in and take a seat. He don't bite.” Dex took his feet from the table.  
Sloane stood up. “Don't mind my partner here, he hasn't had his 3 gallons of coffee in him yet.” Sloane held his hand out to the tall man. “I'm Sloane.”  
Zane took the guy's hand and shook it as he noticed the marking on his neck. A Jaguar Therian. “Zane Garrett and this is my husband Ty Grady.”  
Dex stood up this time. “Dex.” then walked over and shook Ty’s hand.  
“Right so we have met each other.” Sloane gestured for them to sit as he and Dex sat behind the desk.  
“What exactly is going on?” Ty asked. Wanting to get past all the bullshit jargon that would no doubt spill from their mouths.  
“As our boss told you it's time to expand into the other alphabet enforcement. Its getting worse out there on the streets some Therian's thinking that the human race has had its time and that it's now theirs. Or the fact that some of the humans think that Therian's should be locked in cages. And they are going to end up causing another riot.”  
“Like the one back in the eighties?” Zane asked.  
“Yeah, and that's not something anyone wants to live through again.” Dex added in. “So if we liaison with yourselves and the FBI and the other law enforcement agencies we can keep our ears to the ground and maybe stop shit before it happens.”  
“That is actually a good idea.” Ty nodded. “So you’re TIN agents?”  
“As well as THIRDS agents.”  
“So double agent?” Ty asked with a grin.  
“More or less.” Dex replied. “So you want to have the tour?”  
“Sure.” Zane stood up and then both he and Ty followed the agents out.

~*~

“So you actually fought off a fucking Cougar?” Dex said shocked.  
“Yeah, but as i said to your boss he had already eaten a guy.”  
“Don't forget to tell them about Barnum.” Zane added as he sipped at his water.  
“Whats a Barnum?” Sloane asked.  
“A tiger.”  
“You fought a tiger?”  
“No he took a liking to me…” Then Ty launched into the story of what happened in Texas.

~*~

“It would seem that they are getting on well.” Austen said from behind Sparks.  
“I knew they would, they have some things in common.” Sparks said.  
“So was their anything useful in the file?”  
“His father was around when the virus was first released but the mutation has not passed on fully. There is a small strain in Tyler’s DNA but nothing that would suggest he has any Therian traits.”  
“So he isn't….”  
“No he isn't like Dexter, I think he is a one off but those two are perfect for TIN and if they join i am sure the rest of his former recon team will come with him.”  
“Well from what i read about them they would fit in perfectly with Destructive Delta.” Austen laughed as he watched on the screen as Ty and Dex were tossing Gummy bears at each other and catching them in their mouths as both their husbands rolled their eyes.


End file.
